Overview
The present invention is an extension of work assigned to TranS1 Inc. with a principle place of business located in Wilmington, N.C. Much of the work is described in great detail in the many applications referenced above and incorporated by reference into this application. Accordingly, the background of the invention provided here does not repeat all of the detail provided in the earlier applications, but instead highlights how the present invention adds to this body of work.
The spinal column is a complex system of bone segments (vertebral bodies and other bone segments) which are in most cases separated from one another by discs in the intervertebral spaces. FIG. 1 shows the various segments of a human spinal column as viewed from the side. Each pair of adjacent vertebral bodies and the intervertebral space contribute to the overall flexibility of the spine (known as a motion segment) and contribute to the overall ability of the spine to flex to provide support for the movement of the trunk and head. The vertebrae of the spinal cord are conventionally subdivided into several sections. Moving from the head to the tailbone, the sections are cervical 104, thoracic 108, lumbar 112, sacral 116, and coccygeal 120. The individual segments within the sections are identified by number starting at the vertebral body closest to the head. Of particular interest in this application are the vertebral bodies in the lumbar section and the sacral section. As the various vertebral bodies in the sacral section are usually fused together in adults, it is sufficient and perhaps more descriptive to merely refer to the sacrum rather than the individual sacral components.
The individual motion segments within the spinal columns allow movement within constrained limits and provide protection for the spinal cord. The discs are important to allow the spinal column to be flexible and to bear the large forces that pass through the spinal column as a person walks, bends, lifts, or otherwise moves. Unfortunately, for a number of reasons referenced below, for some people one or more discs in the spinal column will not operate as intended. The reasons for disc problems range from a congenital defect, disease, injury, or degeneration attributable to aging. Often when the discs are not operating properly, the gap between adjacent vertebral bodies is reduced and this causes additional problems including pain.
A range of therapies have been developed to alleviate the pain associated with disc problems. One class of solutions is to remove the failed disc and then fuse the two adjacent vertebral bodies together with a permanent but inflexible spacing, also referred to as static stabilization. Fusing one section together ends the ability to flex in that motion segment. However, as each motion segment only contributes a small portion of the overall flexibility of the spine, it can be a reasonable trade-off to give up the flexibility of a motion segment in an effort to alleviate significant back pain.
Another class of therapies attempts to repair the disc so that it resumes operation with the intended intervertebral spacing and mechanical properties. One type of repair is the replacement of the original damaged disc with a prosthetic disc. This type of therapy is called by different names such as dynamic stabilization or spinal mobility preservation.
Generally, one of the first steps in trying to provide either type of therapy (fusion or motion preservation) is to move adjacent vertebral bodies relative to one another (called distraction) to compensate for the reduction of intervertebral space attributed to the problems with the disc. Depending on the type of therapy that is to be delivered, it may be useful to separate the adjacent vertebral bodies by more than a normal amount of separation.
It is useful to set forth some of the standard medical vocabulary before getting into a more detailed discussion of the background of the present invention. In the context of the this discussion: anterior refers to in front of the spinal column; (ventral) and posterior refers to behind the column (dorsal); cephalad means towards the patient's head (sometimes “superior”); caudal (sometimes “inferior”) refers to the direction or location that is closer to the feet. As the present application contemplates accessing the various vertebral bodies and intervertebral spaces through a preferred approach that comes in from the sacrum and moves towards the head, proximal and distal are defined in context of this channel of approach. Consequently, proximal is closer to the beginning of the channel and thus towards the feet or the surgeon, distal is further from the beginning of the channel and thus towards the head, or more distant from the surgeon.
After the preceding primer on the subject, it is thought appropriate and useful to provide a more detailed discussion of the background of the invention.